diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Invisibility
is an ability exclusive only to the Manager, Stalker, and Landmine and is used for the purpose of defense, evasion, and deception. It is activated when a player is not moving or firing. Technical Invisibility engages when the player is stationary and not Firing, but disengages a bit when the player moves or shoots. Once engaged, the tank will become translucent (along with the health bar, although the player will be able to see it). Damaging the tank dispels the invisibility a bit. Before the August 11th Update, there was a faintly visible outline when you were invisible. Crashers will not be able to see invisible tanks and will seek out other targets should it become invisible. However, Crashers can still hit invisible tanks if they are in the way of its target, dissipating the invisibility and alerting other Crashers (and enemy tanks) to the invisible tank’s presence. Since there are often a great many Crashers moving around the Pentagon Nest, this makes it a poor place to hide. you can see the hidden Manager within. (Note that this faint invisibility can only be found in Tag Mode)]] Users *Stalker - ~2.2s for Invisibility *Manager - ~2.35s for Invisibility *Landmine - ~13.015s for Invisibility Strategy Players can maintain invisibility by slightly moving by a very short distance. This slightly reveals the player but allows Body Damage builds to get close to their opponent slowly before closing in for the kill. The Stalker is best used to snipe enemies from close by to get a few more hits on the target. The Manager is best used to silently farm, or to use the tactics of the Stalker. The Landmine is best used to ram into tanks with the Body Damage Strategy. Assassin Strategy In all builds, invisibility lends an effective way of secretly moving behind enemy lines and attacking those that pass nearby. Moving into an uncrowded area where few tanks go and ambushing those that pass by is a very useful strategy for quickly climbing the leaderboards, so long as you can fade back into invisibility before being spotted by enemies. This strategy may become obsolete should you become the Leader, as other players will be tipped off to your location; however, in an update the leader arrow was slightly nerfed, so other players will no longer see the arrow once they come within a certain distance of your tank. ]] Body Damage Strategy This is especially effective as the Landmine, but poorly effective as the Manager. Due to the Landmine being built for body damage, it is ideal for this usage. Wait for an unsuspecting tank to move within range, then rush forward and slam them until they die. Afterward it is best to fade back into invisibility or to quickly retreat a goodly distance if you have been spotted. The Stalker can also pull off this build with sufficient Body Damage and Max Health. If you invest the rest into Bullet attributes then you may be able to utilize both the Sniper Strategy and the Body Damage Strategy. However, the Manager is least effective at this, and should only be used in self defense while the remaining attributes go to Drone upgrades, because the presence of your Drones (and the respawning of them) will tip off anyone nearby to your presence. Sniper Strategy Only usable by the Stalker and Manager, the Sniper Strategy entails waiting for enemies to approach within range of either your Bullets or Drones, and then sniping them, after which you quickly return to invisibility or flee as needed. For full utilization, a Stalker would have to invest almost every perk in Bullet Speed, Bullet Penetration, and Bullet Damage (Reload is also helpful for botched shots) in order to make a quick end of your would-be victims. However, they can suitably utilize both this and the Body Damage Strategy simultaneously with the 0/7/6/6/7/7/0/0 attribute allocation. For Managers you have more room for error, being able to chase an enemy with your Drones, but it entails more risks due to your location being generally easier to discover because of the presence of said Drones. Avoid Necromancers unless their Drones are far enough away that you can kill it before its Drones return. Chaser Strategy This only works for Manager. Use a rammer build, except put the last 5 into drone speed. Then when an enemy comes into range, make your drones chase the enemy towards you, so they bump into you. Drawbacks There is an approximately 4 second delay after becoming stationary before invisibility takes effect, and an even longer delay for Landmines (about 10 seconds). This makes it easier to be spotted. Also, for both the Stalker and the Landmine, you are entirely unable to attack without becoming at least partially visible, which makes attacks on groups unwise, as their allies will turn on you for killing their comrade. Additionally, Protectors, Arena Closers, and AI controlled Dominators will still be able to see invisible tanks. In FFA, 2 Teams, and 4 Teams, a major drawback of invisibility is that it works too well. When you become the Leader, everyone in the lobby gets an arrow pointing toward your location, which disappears only when they get close. Should you become the leader, you may wish to abandon a solo strategy in favor of working with teammates, at least until someone passes you on the leaderboard. In FFA however, there is no remedy for it, and you must adjust your usual strategy to work with the handicap until you die. In Tag Mode, the player cannot be fully invisible. Instead, they will be partially invisible to stop them from hiding and making the game go on indefinitely. Trivia *Tanks that go fully invisible cannot be seen by auto turrets such as those of the Auto 3, Auto 5, Auto Gunner, Auto Trapper or Auto Smasher. **There is some controversy about this, as some have claimed that they have been targeted by Auto Turrets even after going invisible. This is likely due to the fact that the Auto 3 and Auto 5 tanks can manually direct one or two Auto Turrets when they choose to do so, and can therefore continue to manually shoot at invisible tanks so long as they noticed them become invisible. *The Stalker was the first tank with this ability, followed by the Manager, and then most recently by the Landmine. *Managers can still spawn drones without dispelling their invisibility. *The developer made invisible tanks fully invisible due to players changing the display colors and being able to see the silhouettes. **Invisible classes still don’t go fully invisible in Tag Mode. *Invisibility on the Landmine has been nerfed several times, making players more reluctant to utilize the Manager and Stalker classes, although the Landmine remained popular due to its rammer build stats and it still having the Invisibility ability unlike the Smasher, until it was surpassed by the Spike, which had more Body Damage, but moved slower. *A way to recognize if an invisible tank is in the area is to watch where Crashers spawn, because Crashers do not spawn within the radius of a sniper’s FoV from a player.(verification needed) zh:隱形 Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io